


The Things We Sacrifice

by TacosBlaseball



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unlimited Tacos (Blaseball Team), Wholesome, happy to b the first tacos fic on here!!! :), looking forward to writing more :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosBlaseball/pseuds/TacosBlaseball
Summary: NaN finds someone to talk to.
Kudos: 20





	The Things We Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I’m Aubz aka uwunium. A bunch of people talked about NaN being friends with the new Pitching Machine, so I decided to use this concept to play with how I write them, since they're my favorite character. I’m so glad that I can be one of the first Unlimited Taco fics- it’s a HUGE honor. But with all that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the story!! Follow me on Twitter @uwunium for more antics :)
> 
> Special thanks to a couple taco members, Cliff and Henrietta, for beta reading this. Live Más!

“Hey,” a broken and distorted voice sounded out. “I got you some coffee.” An entity just as broken and distorted as their voice soon showed themselves, walking out of a dark corner of the Al Pastor stadium. They were holding a mug of specially brewed macchiato. “Hmmm...Can you even drink coffee?” As the void known as NaN walked closer, it became clear that they were talking to the strange pitching machine in their practice area. This “Player” could hardly be called that, but in a different way than what made NaN an anomaly- This player seemed to be just an ordinary pitching machine. Yet somehow, ever since the Unlimited Tacos got it as a replacement for their 5 shelled pitchers, NaN was convinced that there was something more to this device.

  
“I don’t really know much about machines and stuff,” NaN said, setting the cup of coffee on the ground in front of the device. “You’re the first machine that hasn’t spontaneously combusted when I come near it…” NaN sat down next to the pitching machine.

“It’s… It’s kinda sad that I can’t do stuff like… Having a phone or watching TV and all that. Because of all this…” NaN motioned to the sky which was sliced by a monumental crevice, resembling something closer to an infinity mirror than the Los Angeles skyline. Each iteration of the City of Angels was colored with a slightly different hue, giving the skyline an infinite array of color.

  
“Well… I guess even if this didn’t happen, my dad probably wouldn’t have let me do any of that kind of stuff anyway,” NaN tried to justify their thoughts. They looked once again at the sunset, the golden orange hues cascading over the countless cities, painting them with a magical luster.  
NaN sighed, their voice still distorted, “...There’s a lot I’m missing, huh?” They said softly, looking down. “I can’t even play the game I love without phasing in and out of existence.” NaN took a sip of their cold brew coffee- their favorite.

  
“Everyone’s COUNTING on me…” They said, fidgeting their hands, “But I still can hardly hit the ball.” NaN looked down in defeat. They were still wearing their Unlimited Tacos uniform- They hadn't bothered to change out of it. Their last game was a striking defeat- The Crabs had beaten them 8-3. Even with their new pitching machine, their batters couldn’t carry the team far enough to beat the former champs. NaN had a particularly hard round- perhaps their mind was wandering, or they didn’t quite get enough sleep- but regardless of the reason, NaN had struggled to control their focus enough to keep themselves on the material plane. This resulted in their failure to hit the ball even once in that round.

  
“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” NaN hesitated. “I just wish I was a normal kid again.”

  
As quick as those words were said, Pitching Machine revved to life, throwing a ball at maximum speed toward the other end of the stadium.  
“Hey!! Wait!!!” NaN ran after the ball, nearly knocking over the cup of coffee they left for the machine. They swiftly crossed the practice field, trying to keep an eye on the ball and follow its trail, until it landed with a bounce outside the players quarters.

  
“NaN!” NaN’s focus was taken off of the ball and onto the person approaching them. “We were looking EVERYWHERE for you.”

  
“You were?” NaN asked.

  
“Sure were.” Wyatt Quitter, NaN’s teammate, continued. “We were going to order some Thai but we didn’t know which restaurant in the Infinite Los Angeli had the best Ylelp review. And, uhhhh…. You’re the only one here who can exist in more than one universe at a time.”

  
NaN smiled, “You KNOW Los Angeles #70415 has the best restaurants in the multiverse.” They continued, “I don’t even have to check that.”

  
Quitter gave a teasing jab to their teammate “You sure about that kid? You’re not getting that mixed up with Los Angeles #812291 right?”

  
“Yeah, as IF!” NaN teased back. “That’s the dimension where every other generation is a sentient pair of sunglasses.”

  
Quitter laughed. “Well kid, you gotta get inside for the night. It’s getting late.” They continued, “Plus, we’re gonna have to check through the multidimensional phone book to find that restaurant’s number, and we’ll need all of us for that.”

  
“Wait!! We can’t forget-” NaN looked back to where they ran from, only to see that the pitching machine had moved. “Where’s Pitching Machine?”

  
“Oh yeah, it’s been over here for awhile.” Quitter motioned to an area to the right of the door.

  
“O-Oh…” NaN looked at the pitching machine. Sure enough, it was exactly how they left it.

  
“Come on kid, let’s head inside.” Quitter said, giving NaN a pat on the back.

  
As the sun set on the Infinite City of Angels, the two blaseball players walked in to greet their other teammates. Giving one final look at the old pitching machine, NaN saw the empty mug of what used to be a specially brewed macchiato.


End file.
